Hate That I Love You
by Swayzee Sweetheart
Summary: Kendall was upset. Australia has chosen to blame Ireland for the biggest waste spill to ever hit Australia ever because the products in the waste said 'Made in Ireland'. The Ambassador for Australia wrote up a treaty with certain stipulations. Like Kendall was to be wed to the Australian Ambassador's beach boy son. Only problem is that Kendall happens to hate him with a passion.
1. Why?

"Kendall, darling. Come and sit with Mummy." Kendall's mom said trying to impersonate an Englishman but failed horribly. Kendall stood up from his post in front of the stove in the grand kitchen. Kendall whipped his hands on the apron and sat in front of his mother in the living room.

"Yes, mum." Kendall said with a thick Irish accent. Kendall's mom smiled at her son. They were the most important people in all of Ireland. His father, Kent Knight, was a diplomat and the ambassador for Ireland who is sent to the UN or other meetings at the World Summits. As of that moment, Ireland was having problems with Australia. For some strange reason, Australia thought Ireland was dumping waste into their Oceans and rivers. Both Kent Knight and Jared Diamond, ambassador of Australia, agreed to sit down and meet and come up with a solution to bring the two countries to peace. So Jared came up wit a peace treaty that Jared's son and Kent's son needed to sigh.

"Well, dear. You know how your daddy went to fix things with Australia?" She asked. Kendall nodded, thinking this was the first step to world- okay not world but country peace. Her smile was faltering by the second because she knew Kendall would absolutely hate the news she was about to lay on him.

"Well, Jared Diamond. He's the ambassador for Australia and he brought in a treaty that your father faxed over the treaty and I read the section he highlighted . And, baby I don't know how to tell you. After you father had his afters(1), Jared brought it out and said that the perfect way to settle the debacle is well, sweetie this is as ought to say as a bear's arse, but the clause is that you have to marry his son, James. He's about 19 and your 16 but they say it's okay but in order for Australia not to take this to world court is you have to be wed to James David Diamond." His mom said. Kendall's eyes widened to the size of saucers. Sure, his parents knew he was gay but he had just turned 16 and he was only 4th Year(2) and James was probably done with school. Kendall looked at his mom who had pulled out the treaty. Kendall took it and looked at it. There in bold print and highlighted in yellow was the clause.

"The son of Kent Knight will wed the son of Jared Diamond on the day of May 11th.

The bonding of the two parties will signify that it is water

under the bridge. If the party of Kent Knight refuses, Australian

Ambassador will have no choice but to take this serious

matter to the world courts and pursue the legal action required for this crime

against Australia and it's people. If the party of Kent Knight agrees

all charges will be eradicated and the Kent Knight will relocate to reside with

his fiancé the son of Jared Diamond"

Kendall gasped because they hadn't done anything wrong. Just because Ireland is somewhat close to them they automatically think it's them. Kendall didn't want to leave him mom and dad to live with a bunch of complete strangers who are basically blackmailing them. Kendall felt the tears coming. He didn't want to leave home to live with a stranger.

"Mum, I don't want to be wed up with a complete stranger. Or leave my country to live with blackmailers. We haven't done a thing to Australia. Our exports and trading lands are nowhere near Australia. I will absolutely hate it but if I don't go, Dad could be thrown in Federal prison and I can't let Dad do that. Mum, I don't know what to do. I am only in my 16th year and I just became 16 a few days back. I know nothing of marriage. I am not prepared for a life with a spouse. I am merely a child. How can the ambassador of stupid Australia put me in this situation. An adult situation. James Diamond has already entered his 19th year. He is an adult. I am nothing more than a baby to him. Don't the Americans have a word for that. What is it. Statutory. That's what my pen pal, Amelia says. Mum, what am I to do?" Kendall asked her. Kendall's mom hugged him. Just then the phone rang. Kendall answered it.

"Hello?" Kendall asked. He heard shuffling and then the voice of his father.

"Son! Glad to hear from you. Did your Mum tell you?" He asked. Kendall silently wished that he didn't have to do what was right and good for all the Irish people.

"Yes, father. And, father, I will wed James Diamond. If that keeps Ireland out of World court then yes, I will wed him. Only the Lord knows what and how much they want." Kendall said trying to make himself feel better. It wasn't helping at all.

"That is a very noble thing to do but I can't request that of you. Kendall, you are my son and I would never use you as a pawn. Never in such a way have I ever been this appalled. He requested the life of my only son and child." Kent boomed angrily. Kendall felt that his father was being silly but then he got the gist of what he was doing exactly. He was about to move to a foreign country and live with blackmailers. But Kendall had a heart of gold and it was telling him to do the right thing.

"Father, I have to do what is best for Ireland. You are the most important person in the entire country. Dublin needs you father. Ireland needs you. And we don't need you or anyone in jail. I already signed the Treaty and I am ready to be wed to the son of a blackmailer." Kendall said. His father sighed and then chuckled.

"You are just like your Mum. She will be devastated but I am going to move her to Australia with you in a villa next to Jared's place. His place is like a castle but it isn't. It's just big. But start packing because they expect you here in three days time." Kent said sighing. Kendall sighed and murmured an 'Okay, father' and Kent said 'Good bye' and they both hung up. Kendall sighed softly and turned to see his mother's arms open and waiting to hug him.

Kendall spent the next three days packing his things with the help of Logan. Logan was his butler servant but more like a brother to him. Kendall was allowed to bring him. Kendall got to make a few conditions. One was he got to bring Logan and his Mother. Two was they burned all police report and government reports of the outrageous accusations. Three was he got to visit home every three months without the son of Jared Diamond. Four was he could leave when he started his 18th year.

Logan and Kendall watched as the movers packed all his things into the airplane. Kendall, Logan, and Mr. and Mrs. Knight got onto the plane and sat in their seats. Kendall would meet James and his guest on the plane. They sat there for half an hour before the plane's doors opened and a tall tan young man wearing tan shorts and a polo shirt with a fedora. He had a brown blowout and hazel eyes. Kendall looked at the guest. He was a Latino. He was a darker tan like desert sand. He had mocha brown eyes and a sorta spike haircut. He was wearing purple shorts and a white shirt with flip flops. Kendall turned back around as the two strangers walked over to him. The hazel eyed one stood right in front of him.

"You must be so happy to be my new mate." He said with a thick Australian accent. Kendall rolled his eyes and looked the imbecile up and down.

"More like repulsed that I am being forced to wed the son of a redundant blackmailer. And what is mate? My name is Kendall." Kendall asked in a fiery tone. His already thick Irish accent becoming thicker.

"My. Aren't you a feisty one. Pops told me you were like twelve." James said smirking. Kendall stood up. He was significantly shorter than James but he didn't care. He kneed James right in his family jewels. James dropped like a sack of bricks.

"I'm in my sixteenth year, you arrogant imbecile. Let us leave before I feel the need to toss him off the side of the plane." And with that Kendall marched away dragging Logan with him to the next compartment leaving his parents laughing.

James staggered up and followed them with the Latino following him. "Hey, you pint sized runt. I swear if you ever do that again I will-" His sentence was cut off when the plane began it's decent and he fell backward into the Latino. James got up and sat directly next to Kendall.

"What is your damage?" James sneered. Kendall huffed and rolled his green eyes. James thought it was adorable but he wasn't going to let Kendall know that.

"I don't know. Maybe my 'damage'" Kendall put air quotes around the word damage. "Is the fact that I am being forced to relocate and leave my Mum and father because your stupid country wants to blame Ireland for dumping waste into your export when we didn't. Maybe because I have to marry the likes of you when I am only in my sixteenth year."Kendall boomed. James and the Latino flinched at Kendall's word because it was true. He was being forced to leave his home.

"Well, It isn't my fault. You act like I want to be tied down at 19. I'm sorry you have to marry me and your so uptight but calm down."James said. Kendall stomped on his toe and looked out the window, hopping the trip would be quick, fast and in a hurry. But with his luck, that would never happen.

**A/N— I was typing the next chapter for crazy stupid love but this popped into my head. Sorry. Oh and (1) that I believe mans Dessert and (2) means 10th grade I think. Yeah. Like the Canadia say grade 10. America says the 10th grade. Yeah, not knocking Irish people because I have this strange obsession with the Irish people and the country for like 10 years. Since I was six. That's a long time for a 16 year old to like something beside Big Time Rush or Teenaged Mutant Ninja Turtles. Don't judge me.**

**Love you, though.**

**Peace In The Middle East**

**~Swayzee S.**


	2. And We Have Landed

Kendall had four word replaying in his head- LONGEST PLANE RIDE EVER! He had to sit next to James babble to his buddy- whose name was Carlos from what he picked up- in his annoying Australian accent. Kendall rolled his eyes and sighed again as the plane finally came to a stop. Kendall immediately stood up and went to walk away with Logan but James grabbed his arm.

"Okay, mate. We need to walk out together because if the photographers saw you walking next to him, Mum will give me a good ear bashing and I don't need that." James said as Kendall rolled his eyes again.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with." Kendall said as James laced their fingers together. Kendall's face dropped into a deep scowl.

"What in the hell are you doing touching my hand, you savage beast!" Kendall said trying to pry James' hand off his own but James only smirked at the blond boy.

"I love it when you talk dirty to me." James said huskily to Kendall who gasped and punched James in the gut. Kendall march to the front of the plane with Logan following him right into the Ambassador.

"Kendall Knight. How are you?" Jared asked Kendall who rolled his bottle green eyes and sighed agitatedly.

"Your son is a pompous arrogant horn dog who can't keep his grubby big hands to himself. Why didn't you put a no touching clause in that stupid treaty when you put in the marriage clause?" Kendall boomed at him. Jared was taken aback.

"What? My son is not arrogant an-" Kendall cut him off.

"I can't believe I am being subjected to this cruelty." Kendall huffed and walked to the plane's entrance, mumbling all the while as he stood there and waited on James. James finally staggered to Kendall wearing a smirk.

"You need to smile. They can't think we aren't happy. Now can they, mate?" James asked with a smirk.

"Why, I outta. You damned well I am not happy and smiling wasn't a clause or a condition or even in the stupid and useless treaty. It only said I have to wed to you until my eighteenth year, you jerk face." Kendall hissed violently. James chuckled and held out his arm. Kendall rolled his eyes and looped his arm through.

"Wow. Jerk face. My ten-year old cousin Katelyn calls me that. You really are a baby. Well, now you can grow up the Aussie way." James said. Kendall tilted his head to the side and dug his nails into James' arm. James' eyes widened in pain but he didn't show it.

"So you like it rough, eh?" James asked. Kendall's cheeks tinted pink and Kendall turned to James and slapped him. Hard. James went to say something but the plane's doors opened and they were surrounded with the Paparazzi. James plastered a cheap smile on his face while Kendall pulled out his best 'Say hi to Mummy's friends' smile. The Paparazzi loved him. Kendall was so graceful and elegant. James was shocked. Kendall went from pissed to happy go Skippy all in two seconds flat. When the seven people made it to the limo, Kendall dropped James' hand and threw it in his lap.

"Aww, what's the matter, Baby?" James asked in a mocking voice. Kendall reached back about to punch James square in his nose until Logan grabbed his hand.

"Ken, lovey. Use your words. It'll save him a lot of pain. And it'll save you from hurt knuckles." Logan said to Kendall sweetly. Kendall nodded and turned to look out the window.

"Aww, he's giving up the hit-" James was cut off by Kendall small but hard fist connecting with his eye. Carlos laughed at James because Kendall hits James more than all of his and James' ex girlfriends.

"James, mate. Lay off or my fist that is way bigger than mini Aussie's will collide with your nose." Carlos said snickering. James growled at Carlos.

"I am not mini Aussie. I am a mini shamrock." Kendall said to Carlos. Carlos smiled at him and looked at Logan as he spoke up again but laughing all the while.

"Or leprechaun. Or my four leafed clover." Logan said as he poked Kendall in his ribs. James shook his head as they pulled up into the estate. Kendall and Logan were still talking about life back home in Dublin until their door was opened.

"Hello, sir." The tall butler said. Kendall shook his head as the butler took his hand and pulled him out.

"Who are you and you can call me Kendall. I'm only in my sixteenth year. So call me Kendall or a surname of some sorts. But not sir. Please." Kendall said politely as Logan was helped out.

"My name is Sebastian. I am an English butler from Saint Mary, England. I have been here since James was a baby. I will show you to your quarters." Sebastian said as he took Kendall into the place.

"Sebastian?" James called but the three of them were long gone. "What the hell is wrong with the pint sized terror." James asked Carlos who smirked.

"You know this is all your fault right. You were the one who said he should be joyful to be your new best mate. Well now you get a black eye, kneed in England's queen's crown, slapped, punched. Sheesh, he just doesn't like you at all. It'd be funny if you two had to share a bedroom." Carlos said as they walked into the mansion to see James' arch nemesis putting the moves on Kendall. Kendall was giggling and smiling. Something James hasn't had the fortune of seeing.

"_Stetson~_" James hissed out. Kendall turned around to see a pissy looking James. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"What is _your_ damage?" Kendall asked using James' words against him. James was seething.

"It's Friday. I go out and party and-"

"Hook up with random skanks." Jett finished. Kendall's face turned upside down into a disgusted face stretching across his young features. There's only one thing Kendall really hates in this life. He hates when people just hook up with random people. He thought it was gross.

"Maybe you should get him a tin." Logan said in his Scottish accent. The others looked at him like he was crazy. He sighed aggrievedly as he rubbed Kendall's back.

"A waste can. Rubbish bin. Trash box? Never mind. Breath, shamrock, breath. In. Out. In. Out." Kendall did as Logan told him to do as he looked James up and down.

"Do what you must because I am completely pure unlike you. Go have your pointless party. Get drunk and go sleep with some random trollop." Kendall said aggrievedly. James rose and eyebrow.

"Well, your Irish right? Shouldn't you know all about drinking?" James sneered. Logan's eyes widened and his hand flew up and Kendall attacked James. Kendall pushed James into the fountain and got up.

"You are a disgusting pig. You sleep with random girls to what? Get your jollies off. That is so disgusting. I don't care about what you do. Go sleep with them. I hope you get caught by the paparazzi. You disgust me." Kendall said as he walked away to the room Sebastian has previously showed him.

"What was that even about?" Jett asked smirking at James. James picked himself up and shook himself off. James stepped out and looked at Carlos.

"He doesn't like people who sleep around because that is how I was conceived. Before I was sent to live with Kendall and be his butler, my Mum was loose. She died of a blow to the back of her head when she was out. The guy was too rough and she dropped and didn't get up. My auntie May sent me to Ireland and that's why Kendall hates people who sleeps around because my Mother didn't care enough to noticed that I was a Motherless child." Logan said while nodding. James sighed heavily.

"I wouldn't do that to a child. I'm nineteen years old. Why should I have to be tied down to some brat and-" James felt himself being pushed into the fountain again but by Logan.

"You think he wants to be wed to someone of the likes of you. He is only sixteen years. Your nineteen. About to be twenty when he just recently turned sixteen years. He hates having t be separated from his father and Mom before she comes. He hates the fact that the only way to protect his family and friends and country is by being web at sixteen years? Go sleep with your trollops. I couldn't care less even if I tried my hardest. You are an immature arrogant imbecile. Grow up because before Kendall would even think to think about you, you need to become a man and stop being a boy." Logan said as he walked toward where Kendall did.

"Well, he isn't wrong at all." Carlos shrugged as James got up out the water again.

"I will make that Kendall Knight like me if it is the last thing that I do." James said as he walked toward the bathroom leaving a smirking Jett and Carlos.


	3. Are You Serious?

The night came and James was all decked out for yet another Friday night. Jett and Carlos walked in and their mouths dropped.

"Dude, what in the hell are you doing." Jett asked James who turned around and looked at them both. He smiled and picked up a comb and began to comb his hair.

"Well, I'm hitting the town. You two coming along tonight?" James asked as if nothing had happened that day and James didn't say and I quote '_I will get Kendall to like me_' Carlos just stared at James.

"Wow. Your going to fuck a rando when your supposed to be engaged right? And what happens if the paparazzi finds you and you know they are on your trail." Jett said as James smirked at him.

"Well, I'll just have to be careful, now won't I? And mini Aussie won't find out, right, bro code?" James asked them. Bro code was in full affect as Carlos and Jett nodded their head as James walked out his patio door and down the hidden flight of stairs. Carlos and Jett rolled their eyes and went to find Kendall and Logan who were talking to Sebastian about how to make real English muffins while eating crumpets and drinking homemade tea.

"Hello, sirs. Where is master James?" Sebastian asked. Carlos and Jett looked at each other and simultaneously said

"Book store!"

"Marketplace"

Kendall smirked at Logan. "A club, maybe? Well this happened faster than I thought it would." Kendall said hitting a bunch of numbers on his cell. He put it to his ear and let the other line ring. Once the other party picked up, Kendall spoke. "Well your son has just broken the contract. Mmm, how do I know? I have a P.I. That stands for private investigator. Now you didn't thing I'd get one? Well may I should call World Court. So James gets to do whatever and I can't. Well, since you feel that way, here is what I really can do. I will fax my father the pictures and he will sell it to the Global Inquirer and I guarantee you will have yourself an international problem. Hm, I can see the headlines now 'Supposed Diplomat's Son Cheats On His Husband To Be'. You don't want that then FIX IT!" Kendall said hanging up. He grunted then screamed.

"Com no, Mate. Wanna watch a movie?" Jett asked Kendall. Kendall looked up at the taller and older boy.

"The Notebook and The Vow and Safe Haven?" Kendall asked shyly. Jett smiled and nodded his head yes.

About five hours and four movies later, Kendall was laughing with Jett, Logan and Carlos when the door to the cinema room opened. James stood there shocked. Kendall and Jett were almost cuddling and they were watching chick flicks.

"Hello. What I miss. Oh yeah, My cousin cuddling with my Fiance." James growled. In an instant, Kendall's happy mood was gone and a sour one was left in it's place.

"Fuck you! You go out to a pub and then you come home baked and then you have the nerve to ask Jett why he made me feel better, you insignificant bastard. All you seem to be worried about is shoving 'it' into someone. I can't believe you father. But hey? I have the pictures that will end this sham of a marriage. So James David Diamond, good day." Kendall huffed. He turned and kissed Jett on the cheek and said a quick 'Have a nice rest' to Carlos and he and Logan bid them adieu and left the room.

"So you are interested in mini Aussie. And what happened to bro code? So you don't mind if I tell little Logan how much of a heart breaker you are, eh?" James growled at him. Carlos shot up.

"He figured it out himself. Even had your dad on speed number five after his mom, dad, and Logan. And if you even dare tell Kendall's best mate about anything, I swear I will kill you and I will out you." Carlos threatened. James and Carlos stood there for a moment in a deadlocked stare down./

"Jett, can I ask you something?" Kendall asked reappearing. James broke the stare and looked at Kendall who was in his pajamas and carrying a box that said 'Long Black'

"Yeah. What is it, Mini?" Jett asked while Kendall carried over the box for him to look at.

"What the hell is a 'Long Black'?" Kendall questioned him. Jett smiled at him and opened the box.

"It what the Americans and maybe Irish call coffee." Jett replied. Kendall 'oh'ed and nodded his head up and down.

"Oh. Why doesn't the box just say coffee then? Anyways, why is there so much negativity in the air?" Kendall asked as Logan walked into the room confused.

'Maybe Logan should ask Carlos here what type of person he really is." James said. Carlos nodded and smiled. His hands flew up.

"Some best mate you are. Right bro code? But you know what? Whatever. Good luck to you, Mini Shamrock. And Logan, I hope that we can still goo out for lunch?" Carlos asked Logan who nodded. James' eyes widened to the size of beach balls as he realized what had just came out of his mouth. He turned but Carlos had already left the room.

"Great going, imbecile. Come on Logan. Night, Jett." Kendall said as he and Logan left the room and left Jett and James in a room by themselves. James turned and glared at Jett.

"Why and what are you doing? Why does he like you more than me?" James roared. All Jett did was laugh because hell, this was hilarious.

"Maybe because you just went out clubbing and came in raising pure and utter hell. Maybe because I'm going to tell him about Dak. Maybe. . . . . ." Jett said sinically. James glared at him.

"I swear you do and I'll casually mention Ellena." James shot back and Jett laughed deviously again .

"Like he'll believe anything you haave to say. Good night, cousin." Jett said leaving James in the room by himself looking and feeling utterly stupid. He'd pissed his best mate off and his 'fiance' hates him even more and he loves Jett even more. James shook his head and walked to his bedroom. He opened the door and closed it behind himself. He clicked on the light and almost had a heart attack. As along with. . . . .

"What do you want now?" Kendall demanded to know as he jumped out of bed trying regain his breath. James groaned out loud. Of course Carlos' insane stamement had to come true.

"Please tell me your just trying to find proof on how to convict me or even how to kill me and get away with itor something." James groaned out. Kendall scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Plotting a death and even yours isn't moral. So no, I am not plotting your death or trying to figure out a way to convict you because all of the above is unethical. But why are you in my quaters?" Kendall asked in a bored monotone. James walked over to his closet.

"You don't have the master suite. I do. Look." James said. Kendall rolled his eyes and walked into the walk in closet. James switched on the lights and looked around. What he saw really shocked him.

"How long was I on Spring break?" James asked himself aloud as he looked around his- Kendall's-theirs? Whatever- twice the size it usde to be closet. James' things were neatly on the left and thing neatly on the right.

"You have to be messing with me. I have to share your bed and quaters with you." Kendall asked shocked. He read that they were to be sharing a room but his father said that was taken care of. I guess not.

"Your acting like I want to share a bed with the royal pain in the ass." James said back, seceretly happy he got to share a bed with Kendall.

"Oh stuff it. Your the pedofile that may rape me in my sleep." Kendall yelled. James groaned and Kendall screamed as he walked out the room and back to the right side of the bed.

"Touch me and I sue you." Kendall said dangerously as he wrapped the blankets around his small body. James rolled his eyes abd stripped down to his boxers. He walked over to the left side of the bed and slid into bed.

"Where are your shirt and pants?" Kendall asked James who ignored him. Kendall huffed and turned over on his other side an dbfaced a wall.

James sighed and laid there for some time. He was startled when he felt added pressure to his chest. He looked down to see Kendall snuggled into his side and snoring lightly. James sighed and wrapped his arm around Kendall. Kendall snuggled back into James' bicept in his sleep.

Right then and there James concluded two thing. One, maybe Kendall wasn't so bad on the inside and he liked cuddling with Kendall. And two, he needed to kill Jett and apologize to Carlos.

**Author's Note:**

Well hello world. How are you. Yeah, I know. I know. I haven't updated in a while. But I will now since I'm done with school, I have free time before we travel. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review please. Thanks. Bye.

~Sway Sweetheart


End file.
